


Rendszerint

by LadyAlice (MoiraLumi)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/LadyAlice
Summary: Beta-reader: Myra
Relationships: Shwatsonlock - Relationship





	Rendszerint

Sherlocknak rendszerint fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mennyi az idő. Rendszerint nem is érdekelte. Amikor John egész nap otthon volt, akkor volt hétvége, ha a napsugarak beesési szöge alacsony volt és otthon volt, akkor volt délelőttös, ha meg nem, akkor délutános - már ha éppen volt munkája. Legutóbb, amikor azzal az orvossal dolgozott és kavart - nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy megjegyezze a nevét -, így volt; amikor pedig sötét volt és John aludt, akkor volt éjszaka. Sherlock így mérte az időt. Rendszerint.  
John azonban nem volt otthon ezen az éjszakán, és Sherlock arra kényszerült, hogy tévét nézzen. Elképzelhetetlen volt, hogy nyugovóra térjen, folyamatban lévő nyomozása pedig éppen nem akadt - John szerencsétlenségére.  
Az egyszerű halandók számára éjjel fél kettő felé járhatott az idő, és ilyentájt a délutáni szappanoperák ismétléseit sugározták leginkább. Sherlock a tévé elé húzott fotelében gubbasztott, felhúzott térdekkel. Egérszürke köntösébe csavarta magát, ennek ellenére annak részei lelógtak a földre. Pupillái végtelenül tágak voltak, szeme alatt az aggodalom sötét karikái feketedtek, mégis pislogás nélkül meredt a műsorra; váratlan időközönként felkiáltott, mintha a szereplők hallhatták volna kioktatását és becsmérlését.  
Ekkor végre kivágódott a nappali ajtaja, zavaróan hangosan e késői órán. Sherlock csak azért sem fordult arrafelé. Dacból.  
\- Sherlock Holmes! - _bömbölte_ John Watson, és erre a hangra a detektív kénytelen volt mégis szembenézni lakótársával. Elképedve bámult a doktorra. Nem kellett szakértőnek lennie hozzá, hogy megállapítsa, John hullarészeg.  
\- Így kell hazajönnöd? - kérdezte csendesen. John rendes körülmények között felnevetett volna a korholásra, ez alkalommal azonban csupán még jobban felpaprikázta.  
\- Hallgass, most az egyszer én beszélek! - állította John határozottan, hevesen gesztikulálva, amitől aztán elvesztette az egyensúlyát, megtántorodott és a szebb időket is megélt falnak kellett támaszkodnia. - Te pedig... te pedig végig fogsz hallgatni!  
\- Csukd be az ajtót - kérte határozottan Sherlock, a doktor pedig engedelmeskedett. Sherlock ismét végigjáratta a szemét lakótársán, majd megkerülte a fotelt és színpadiasan lerogyott egy székre, Johnnal majdnem szemben.  
\- Figyelek.  
John sűrűn pislogott. Nem számított erre. Azt hitte, Sherlock majd csapkodni fog és kiabálni, aztán bevonul a szobájába és elő sem jön két napig, amíg ő macskajajjal és a lelkiismeretével küzd a ki sem mondott szavak miatt.  
No, nem baj, éppen ideje volt, hogy valami úgy alakuljon, ahogy eltervezte.  
\- Elegem van belőled - jelentette ki. Hangja tompán kongott, mintha nem is a sajátja lett volna.  
Sherlock arca kifejezéstelen maradt, csupán a szemöldöke szaladt a homloka tetejére. Nem szólt.  
\- Elegem van belőled, úgy cakompakk, mindenből. A zavaros, követhetetlen szokásaidból úgy összességében, de a legjobban azt utálom, hogy a személyes tárgyadnak tekintesz. Úgy kell tennem, ahogy te akarod, akkor kell ennem, amikor te akarod és még csak magyarázatot sem adsz a miértekre, ha kérdezem. Beszélsz hozzám akkor is, ha itt sem vagyok és elvárod, hogy emlékezzek rá! - A doktor szinte lihegett az indulattól.  
\- Befejezted? - kérdezte Sherlock nyugodtan.  
\- Nem fejeztem be! Sherlock! Te módszeresen elüldözöd a barátnőimet!  
\- Ó - mosolyodott el a detektív mindentudóan. - Végre kibújt a szög a zsákból. Szóval ez a valódi problémád. - Sherlock egyik lábát átvetve a másikon keresztbe tette őket. - Ezúttal mi történt? - Nem volt együttérző, csupán tárgyilagos.  
John fáradtan sóhajtott.  
\- Teljesen mindegy, a végeredmény ugyanaz.  
Leroskadt a kanapéra.  
\- Sherlocknak szólítottam - motyogta alig hallhatóan a doktor.  
\- Munka- és lakótársak vagyunk, ez nem olyan nagy dolog - legyintett a detektív lemondóan a vallomás után.  
John lakótársára emelte mélykék szemeit; egyetlen pillantása mellett amatőr ponyvának tűnt a legfelkavaróbb dráma is. Aztán a tenyerébe temette az arcát.  
\- Miután megcsókoltam - dörmögte az ujjai közé.  
\- Tessék? - Sherlock egész nyúlánk alakjával a doktor felé mozdult.  
\- Miután megcsókoltam, Sherlocknak szólítottam - ismételte ingerülten John.  
\- Rám gondolsz csók köz--? - John leszegett fejjel elutasító mozdulatot tett a kezével.  
\- Ki ne mondd! - Feltartott keze megremegett. - Csak ki ne mondd.  
\- Így van? - tudakolta mohón Sherlock.  
\- Már hogy lenne így?!  
\- Nem rám gondolsz, miközben a társadalom szerint intim dolgot művelsz a barátnőddel, de az én nevemen szólítod. Világos.  
\- Akkor magyarázd el nekem is.  
\- Irónia, John, irónia.  
\- Azt sem tudod, mi fán terem.  
\- Ne légy nevetséges - zárta le a beszélgetést Sherlock és felállt. Összerántotta magán köntösét, és félreérthetetlen mozdulattal a szobája felé indult.  
\- És most csak így itt hagysz? - háborodott fel John. Sherlock megtorpant.  
\- Miért, mégis mit kéne tennem?  
\- Sherlock, azt hiszem, az lenne a legjobb, ha elköltöznék.  
A detektív hosszú percekig fürkészte a doktor arcát.  
\- Nincs hova menned.  
\- Majd Harry segít...  
\- Hah, kérlek, ez kezd szánalmas lenni.  
Sherlock visszafordult lakótársa felé, és mellé lépett.  
\- Aludd ki magad.  
\- Ne osztogass tanácsokat, nem áll jól neked.  
\- Részeg vagy.  
\- És az mióta zavar téged?  
\- Téged zavar - hajolt Sherlock egészen közel Johnhoz. Aztán a következő pillanatban megcsókolta. Puha ajkait a doktoréhoz nyomta, John bőre azonnal lángra kapott. Mielőtt azonban arra jutott volna, hogy visszacsókoljon, a detektív elhúzódott tőle. - Így legalább okkal fogok eszedbe jutni.  
\- Okkal?  
\- Lesz értelme annak, ha rám gondolsz.  
John vissza akart vágni, aztán mégsem lette. Sóhajtott.  
\- Sherlock, mióta ismerlek, semminek sincs értelme. Nélküled nincs. Rendszerint te adsz értelmet a dolgoknak.  
\- Akkor velem maradsz?  
\- Tessék?  
\- Az előbb azt mondtad, elköltözöl.  
\- Sherlock, részeg vagyok, csalódott és mérges.  
\- Tehát velem maradsz?  
John fanyarul elmosolyodott.  
\- Hova máshova mehetnék?  
\- Aludd ki magad - tanácsolta Sherlock. - Az rendszerint jót tesz. - John bólintott.  
\- És mi lesz holnap?  
\- Holnap hegedülni fogok neked, az majd jobb kedvre derít.  
John nem volt ebben ennyire határozottan biztos, de hitt Sherlockban. Elvégre, rendszerint igaza volt.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
